Between Old and New
by BSlove
Summary: The word around town was that the island off the coast was abandoned. Or at least thats what everyone thought, including Inuyasha. But he was proved wrong when a file landed on his desk of a murder that happened on Drakkar Island. So now, theres a curse?
1. Prologue

**Alright y'all here is my newest story! I hope you enjoy it, this is the prologue so its a bit short. But I'm posting the next chapter right after this. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Prologue:

The night was dark and damp. It had just got done raining and the tall grass whipped across her legs leaving scrapes. She was running for her life. She had left her boyfriends house and headed to her house when someone tried to grab her. She took off running with the person hot on her tail.

The island she lived on wasn't big but it wasn't small. She ran to the fields were she could hide. The grass went to her thighs whipping against her body. She ran with all her heart.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled back at the person. No response, not like she needed one. She was running out of field, there was a shack that she could hide in just a ways in front of her. She ran to the shack and went inside. She closed the door and locked it with the wood plank. She backed away from the door. There was a make shift bed and a chair, no place to really hide. She backed into a corner and slid to the floor pulling her knees to her chest. "I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die…" she repeated.

The person banged against the door, they eventually broke the plank and the door slammed open. They walked to the girl. She had her hands over her ears and tears streaming down her face. "I don't want to die…"

"To bad." The person said raising their hand.

The girl looked up at them and raised her arms. "No! I don't want to die!" she yelled and they swiftly brought their hand down and metal hit flesh and the girl let out a gruesome scream.

March 14, 1955, 1:32 am, Kirara Sheridan was murdered on Drakkar Island.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. Tell me your thoughts! Tootles^^**


	2. The Murder on the Abandoned Island

**Okay here is the first chapter of Between Old and New. I hope you like it. Enjoy!!**

* * *

_Chapter one: The Murder on the Abandoned Island_

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair, closed one eye and aimed for the trash bin by his office door. He threw a wadded up paper at the bin. The door opened as it hit off the rim and fell to the floor. The woman looked at the wadded pieces of paper on the floor. "Ten, that's how many times you missed."

"What do you want Sango?" Inuyasha asked letting his chair fall to the floor.

She walked to the chair in front of his desk and sat own. She handed him a file and let him look it over. He looked at her confused. "That girl was murdered this morning on Drakkar Island."

"But that island is abandoned. How did she get there?" Inuyasha asked looking at the file again.

"According to Hiten there is a town on the island that to this day no one knew about. Naraku wants us to go out and have a little chat with the towns people and investigate the scene." Sango said.

"How on earth did they live on that island, there's nothing over there." Inuyasha said standing and putting his jacket on.

"Don't know, guess we'll have to ask them." Sango said walking to the door.

"How long is it going to take to get to the island?" Inuyasha asked from his office.

"About fifteen minutes. So hurry up." Sango said as she grabbed her back pack filled with everything she would need.

Five minutes later they were in a helicopter on their way to Drakkar Island. Inuyasha peered out the window at the broken down bridge. That was the only means of crossing from his town to the island. But it had been destroyed way before he was born and no one had the means of a helicopter. The bridge looked sad almost. He looked at Sango who was looking over the file again to see if she had missed anything.

The helicopter finally landed and Sango and Inuyasha got out. They had landed in a field with grass that reached their thighs. They met with Hiten who had come to the island earlier that morning. The two ran to him and then they left for the main road were a jeep awaited them.

"Has anything new happened Hiten?" Sango asked as they rode off.

"The town is filled with crazies." Hiten said, lighting a cigarette that was hanging in his mouth. "But nothing much, the town has a doctor that looked at the body. You might want to question her, and check her work." He meant the last bit for Sango who had studied to be a doctor.

"Who granted her permission?" Inuyasha asked lighting his own cigarette.

"Naraku said it was fine as long as she didn't tamper much with the body." Hiten said as the jeep came to a stop. "Just don't get close to them. They don't really like strangers."

Inuyasha jumped out of the jeep and helped Sango out. They followed Hiten to the doctors…hut. They couldn't exactly call it a house but it didn't look like a hut either. A woman came to the door. She had jet black hair pulled back and tied at the nape of her neck with a red ribbon. She had a white dress on and black sandals. Her skin was very pale and her brown eyes looked dead.

"Mr. Hiten you've returned." She said.

"Yes ma'am, I also brought the officers who will be investigating the death of your cousin." Hiten said as he stepped into the house. Inuyasha and Sango followed him in and looked around. It was plain, just a fireplace, kitchen, dining furniture and places to sit. There was also stairs to the right of the door.

"I see, well please follow me to the room." The woman said and walked through a door that led to a well lit room. "She sustained seven blows from the blade of a axe. Her face was beyond recognition, but we aren't a big town so it was easy to figure out who she was."

"I see, and…" Sango started.

"Kikyo Higurashi, doctor of this town." The woman said.

"And only you have touched the body correct?"

"Myself and my sister. We carried her here then sent a messenger to the main land." Kikyo said.

"We'll need to talk with your sister." Inuyasha said looking around. "What exactly do you do in this town doctor?"

"I heal people." Kikyo said a little confused.

Inuyasha looked back at her and coughed. "Do you have any other title?"

"No I am only the doctor. My parents were doctors but they died from a disease that swept our village killing half of our people. My sister and I grew up to become doctors. Unfortunately my sister didn't take a interest in it and gave up half way." Kikyo said as she walked around the table the body was on. She removed the sheet and Hiten looked away. "Mr. Hiten if you need to leave you know the way out."

Hiten nodded. "I'm fine." He strained.

"She had three blows to the face and four blows to the chest. I cleaned her up and bagged her clothing." Kikyo said and picked the bag up off the floor and sat it next to the body.

"Do you know who she last saw last night?" Sango asked.

"You will have to ask my sister. I go to bed at 8 pm."

"I see…Well where is your sister?" Sango asked looking around.

"I will take you to her miss…"

"Sango and he is Inuyasha." Sango said pointing at Inuyasha.

"Follow me Miss Sango and Mr. Inuyasha." Kikyo said before covering the body again and leading the three officers through a door in the room that led to the outside.

They walked about half a mile till they came to a fork in the road. Kikyo turned down the closest one to her right and walked till a dead end. The field in front of them had short grass that only went to about the calf of the leg. In the field a bunch of kids were playing.

"These are the village kids. Their ages range from four to nineteen. The male sitting on the boulder over there next to the girl, his name is Kouga. He is in love with my sister. He is also wolf demon. Mr. Inuyasha I will warn you now, don't make him mad. He hates half demons and he hates dogs. Don't get on his bad side please. The girl next to him is my sister Kagome. She is currently not in love with anyone and she tends to stay that way. The little boy that is in her lap is Shippo Sheridan. Kirara's little brother. He doesn't know that Kirara is dead so please do not say anything about it." Kikyo said. She then pointed toward a tree that a boy was sitting under. "That is Tanuki, he is a raccoon demon. He was also Kirara's boyfriend. His cousin is Miroku, he is the priest of this town. Just ask my sister to take you to him if you need to speak to him. If that is all, I bid you ado." Kikyo said and left.

"What a mellow speaking person." Sango said watching her leave.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you live in a shut in town. Shall we?" Hiten asked holding his hand out to the kids.

"Yes, it's better to get this over with." Sango said and started walking towards the boulder where Kagome and Kouga were.

Kouga looked at them while they were walking towards them. "I knew I spelled something nasty, Outsiders."

Kagome looked up. She saw the three people walking towards them. She nudged Shippo, "Go over with Tanuki." The little demon nodded and sprinted for the said boy.

The three officers finally got to the boulder, Sango looked at them. "So who should we question first?"

"If this is about Kirara, we have nothing to say to you outsiders." Kouga said and turned his back to them and curled into a ball behind Kagome.

"Sorry about him, he doesn't take to outsiders that well. I'm Kagome, Kikyo's sister." Kagome said.

"Yes she mentioned you." Inuyasha said. "Can we ask you some questions?"

Kagome jumped down and landed in front of Sango who stepped back a little. "Sure, anything you want." She smiled.

"Where was Kirara last night?" Sango asked.

"She was with Tanuki, they had planned to stay the night together but Shippo wanted her to come home."

Sango wrote that down, "Do you know what times that was?"

"No sorry, I didn't pay attention to time. I was more concerned about Shippo who was crying."

"Where does Kirara live?" Inuyasha asked.

"She lives next to me. Family lives next to each other here." Kagome verified.

"Then why would she choose to run down the path that she did?"

"It gets dark here at night. She wouldn't have been able to see." Kouga said after jumping down next to Kagome. "Even if she is demon, she's a bit dense."

"When she didn't show up after a while Kikyo and I went looking for her. We found her in the shack and carried her to our house. We didn't move anything else and I can show you how we found her." Kagome said.

"The field that the shack is in, how often is it used?" Hiten asked.

"It hasn't been used since the disease that spread throughout the town. We used it to hold bodies."

"But it had a make shift bed in it." Inuyasha said remembering that bit from the file.

"Well I don't know, some of the teens might use it as a mating shack. Other than that I wouldn't know." Kagome said shaking her head a little.

"Ok then, moving on. Would it be possible to talk to Tanuki?" Sango asked putting some hair behind her hair.

Kagome looked behind the officers at the said boy. "Its fine, just be careful, he just hasn't accepted the fact that she died."

"She was murdered Kagome, she didn't die. You could be next, so never go somewhere without me." Kouga said grabbing her hand.

"Kouga I can take care of myself just fine." Kagome said pulling her hand away. Kagome walked over to Tanuki and told Shippo to go play with the other kids. She sat next to Tanuki, "They just want to ask you some questions."

Inuyasha looked at the two, they almost looked like siblings but Tanuki had lighter hair and eyes. "Tanuki, you were the last one to see Kirara correct?"

"Yes, she had to go home to be with Shippo." Tanuki said.

"Do you know which way she went?" Sango asked.

"She went towards her house. I watched her until she was out of sight."

"Do you know of anyone who would want to kill her?"

"What kind of question is that? Everyone is practically family here. Now everyone has locked themselves away from everyone." Tanuki said.

"Everyone loved Kirara, she was the one who did the trips to get us supplies. She could transform into a large cat and fly to places." Kagome said standing.

"Well that's all we will ask you for now. But remember something Tanuki, even though she is not breathing she will always live in your heart no matter what you may think. We will get whoever is doing this, I promise." Sango said bending at her knees to look at him at eye level.

"That's what my cousin told me. I advise you to stay away from him, or at least stay behind Kagome while around him. His hand is cursed." Tanuki sighed.

Sango smiled and stood. "I'll remember that. We need to go to the shack, will you lead us there Kagome?"

"Sure, I know a short cut from here. Kouga, come on!" Kagome yelled as she started to walk.

They had been walking for a while now. Sango was now cursing the man who invented pumps, her feet were killing her. "How much further?" she asked.

Kagome and Kouga looked back at the officers. "Oh I'm sorry, about another mile. Are you guys alright? You look like your about to faint."

"Oh we're just not use to all this walking."

"It's cause you outsiders are lazy bums who sit on y'alls asses all day." Kouga said.

"Kouga, be nice. Miss Sango, do you need someone to carry you?"

"No I'm fine." Sango said and took one step. Pain went up her leg. "Okay yes please carry me."

--five minutes later—

"Ya know, you're the one who offered her. Why do I have to carry her?" Kouga asked annoyed.

Kagome looked at him, "Because you're the man and you cant turn me down."

"Ugh, I hate you." He mumbled.

"No you don't."

They finally came to the shack. Kouga bent down and let Sango off. She straightened her shirt and looked at the shack. "Well I would defiantly choose this place to kill someone. It's out in Timbuktu and its worn down. Normally no one would use it."

"Yes well, kids who don't listen to their parents come out here. I wouldn't be surprised if there was someone in here already." Kouga said sitting down.

"We announced to everyone that it was off limits so no one should be here." Kagome said opening the door.

Inuyasha and Sango walked in. The place wasn't big but it wasn't small. There was a make shift bed under the make shift window. On the other side of the shack there was a chair. "Where did you find her body?" Inuyasha asked.

"In that corner." Kagome said and pointed towards the corner that had blood stains on it.

"Kagome," Sango started.

"Yes?" Kagome asked walking to her.

"Was that paper there when you guys left?" Sango asked pointing to a piece of paper on the floor.

"It might have been. I don't recall seeing it though." Kagome said sighing. "It might have fallen off her body while we were taking her out."

Sango nodded and took her back pack off and set it down. She unzipped it and searched through it before taking out a big clear bag, a permanent marker and a pair of gloves. She uncapped the marker and wrote on the bag 'Note from crime scene, Sango, March 14, 1955'. She capped the marker and put it back into her bag. She put the gloves on and picked the paper up. She placed it in the opened bag and zipped it close. She examined the letter. "'One down six to go.' Does that mean anything to you?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

"Don't lie Kagome, tell them the story." Kouga said from outside.

Kagome looked shocked. She walked out of the shack and into the sun light. Sango looked at Inuyasha, they followed her out. "What story?"

"Its not a story, it's a curse."

* * *

**Okay, hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought! Tootles^^**


	3. It's a Curse

**Hey there all my dutiful readers!! Here is the second chapter of Between Old and New. Hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

_Chapter two: It's a curse_

"This town is cursed." Kagome said.

"Do you mind explaining?" Sango asked.

Kagome turned to face them; the wind blew her hair across her face. "Hundreds of years ago a woman named Midoriko fell in love with a god. This god had come down to earth to bath in the water and she had spotted him. When the god took her to a forest to mate he killed her."

"How did he kill her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you stupid?" Kouga asked, "Humans can't have sex with gods."

"Yes well she died and the god returned to the heavens where he was stripped of his titles and he was turned into a human. When he landed on earth he landed on this island. His name was Drakkar, that's how this island got its name. He became sexually frustrated and starting having sex with magical creatures. Well that how our town was made. Eventually the human genes took over and the magical creatures died off." Kagome said.

She faced Kouga, "But humans got bored from the same species so they started to mate with animals. That's how we demons were created." He said.

"Yes well when the gods heard word of this they called upon Drakkar and they cursed him for creating such a hateful species. The curse was horrible back then but now we just pray it doesn't happen to us."

"What's the curse?" Sango asked.

"Every seven years, seven girls are killed. No one knows who does the killing, if it is human or not. But it gets done. She was the first; there is only six more till the new seven year wait. I wonder who it will be."

"Why seven?" Hiten asked squatting next to Kouga.

"Seven represents the number of days it took God to create the world. Seven years to represent the days of creation, seven girls to represent the seven days it takes to fulfill the killings." Kouga said.

"Do you know who gets killed?" Sango asked.

"No, it's chosen at random, and it doesn't matter how old the girl is either. She could be a new born or over seventy five." Kagome said. "I could be killed tomorrow." She smiled.

"Don't say that Kagome, you've survived for this long haven't you?" Kouga said looking at her.

"Yes well, shall we go visit the priest? He could tell you more about the curse and such."

"Yes that would be fine." Inuyasha said sticking another cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.

They started walking Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. She watched as he flicked his cigarette every so often. He finally noticed she was staring at him, "What?"

Kagome stopped and walked over to him. She grabbed the cigarette and stuck it in her mouth. She pulled it out and looked at it. "What on earth is this? It's not working for me."

Inuyasha starred at her then laughed. Kagome starred at him while he laughed. "You have to suck in." he managed.

She looked at the thing again and put it back in her mouth. She sucked in and tasted the smoke. She took the thing out and coughed. She shoved it back at Inuyasha, "You can keep it." She coughed.

Inuyasha continued to laugh a little as she straightened her face. "You aren't use to it so it tastes gross."

"How can you even use such a thing?"

"I've been smoking for five years now, I'm use to it." Inuyasha answered as they began to walk again.

"That's what it is called, smoking?"

"No, it is called a cigarette. What I use it for is called smoking."

"I see, it's a very interesting and deadly thing I'm sure." Kagome said then left his side and joined Kouga again.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Strange girl." She didn't look like Kikyo beside her eyes. She was more tanned and had meat on her body. Her eyes sparkled with life and her hair was left to do what it wanted. She was beautiful that was for sure, how she could live here he didn't know.

"This is the chapel. Please respect God's home." Kagome said and opened the door.

"Why? The priest doesn't even respect it." Kouga said walking in and sitting on one of the pews.

"Kouga! I do to respect the chapel." A man in purple robes said. He was caring a gold staff that had three rings on it.

"Miroku, I brought you some visitors." Kagome said.

Miroku nodded and looked over the bunch. "My, my, my, what do we have here?" he said and walked up to Sango. "You must have fallen from the Heavens because you look just like an angel."

Sango looked at him; he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Is that some cheesy pick up line? Cause it's not working."

"Why would I want a cheesy pick up line?" Miroku asked.

Sango looked at him, "Never mind, listen we need to ask you some questions. Starting with this curse over the town."

"Ah yes the curse. It's a very dark curse centered on sex and doing un-godly things. I mean look what the consequences were!" Miroku said pointing his hand towards Kouga.

Kouga bolted up, "Hey! I am not the consequence! You're more of the consequence, how the hell did you even become a priest?"

"A good priest never reveals his past."

"How did you become a priest?" Sango asked.

"Well you see my dear my whole family worked in the line of God. My father and his father and so on were all priest. I just inherited their good fortune and looks." Miroku said.

"What were you saying about a good priest never reveals his past?" Kagome asked smiling.

"A good priest never reveals his past to a man, my dear."

"I see, well Miroku please tell them what they want to know. They are investigating Kirara's murder. The sun is almost setting and you know the rules." Kagome said and went and sat down next to Kouga.

"Rules?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"Before I explain, I am the priest of this town Miroku." He said and bowed a little.

"I'm Hiten and this is Inuyasha and Sango." Hiten said sitting down, the others following suit.

"It's an honor. Now the rules, we have set rules for the seven days of the killings. All females are to be in their home before sun set." Miroku said and looked at the back. The three officers followed his eye line. Kagome and Kouga were walking out the door. "We want to break this curse but have not been able to. I'm sure Kagome explained the curse to you. She's the one who knows it best." Miroku said getting up and lighting some candles.

"Why would she know it best?" Sango asked.

"She didn't tell you? She's the reincarnation of Midoriko." Miroku said as he came back and sat on the pew.

"Did Drakkar get reincarnated?"

"I don't even know that."

"Then how do you know Kagome is the reincarnation of Midoriko?" Inuyasha asked.

"Midoriko died from Drakkar having sex with her. In the legend it is said that the woman was found with her vagina torn and all bloody. When Kagome was born her vagina was torn and she had to be operated on immediately. To this day she has scaring from it and she will not be able to mate with anyone."

"That sucks." Hiten said.

"Do you know anyone who would be the killer?" Sango asked.

"No, everyone here is like family. Only not when these seven dreadful days come about. Everyone becomes enemies or such." Miroku sighed.

"And I recall Kikyo saying that a messenger was sent to the main land. What's the main land? And how did they get there?"

"The main land is the land where you live. And the messenger was a boy named Souta. He washed up on the shore of this island and was taken in by the chapel. He lives with me and Tanuki. There is a tunnel that runs from here to the main land. Only Souta knows of it. That's rules I'm afraid. He cannot tell anyone about it till the next messenger comes to take his job."

"So our land and your land are connected by a bridge and a tunnel?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, the tunnel was discovered by Souta. He is now twenty four so the rule is fairly new yet old."

"Ok, Miroku, where would we be able to stay tonight?" Sango asked.

"The doctor has offered her guest rooms for you. I'm afraid there is only one, but Sango you can stay with Kagome…or you can share my room with me." Miroku winked at her.

"I think I'll stay with Kagome." Sango said standing.

"Yes that's what I thought you would say." Miroku said and led them to the door. Before opening it he turned to them. "Do be careful. Even though you are outsiders you can be targeted. Especially you Sango, always stay together at night. It is dangerous when the sun goes down." Miroku grabbed a candle that was sitting on a little plate with a handle. "Take this and find your way back to Kikyo's hut. It's not far but dangerous all the same. Just blow it out when you are safely inside." He opened the doors. "Till tomorrow my dear Sango."

The three officers walked out and towards the doctor's hut. "Your right Hiten, these people are crazy." Sango said.

They finally got to the hut and Sango knocked twice. They waited about five minutes and could hear a number of locks being undone. The door opened and Kagome popped out. She smiled and opened the door for the three to enter. Once they were in she locked all the locks. Sango counted, seven.

Kagome turned to them. "Sorry bout this, we've had them since this place was built."

"I noticed that there are seven of them. Any reason?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked back at the locks and counted. "No, not really. They were here before I was born so I don't really know. Well comes one, the rooms are up the stairs." She said and led them up.

She showed Hiten an Inuyasha a room that had one big bed in it, and then took Sango to her room. "Its not that big but you're only staying for seven days."

Sango looked around then at Kagome, "Oh no its fine." She said. She put her bag down and sat on the bed.

"I would offer a bath but you would have to go to the river and we aren't allowed out." Kagome said sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

"Its fine, I just want to get my feet out of these stupid pumps and go to sleep." Sango said taking the shoes off.

She brought her feet up to the bed and looked at them. There were blisters covering her ankles and the sides of her feet. Kagome looked at them and sighed, "You main land people are careless. Stay here, I'll go get stuff to treat it."

Kagome crawled off the bed and went through the door. Sango grabbed her bag and looked through it. She took out a pair of clothes she always kept in case of emergencies. She changed really quick and set her dirtied clothes on the dresser. Kagome came back with a tray in her hands. "I brought you some dinner. The boys were complaining so I brought them something to."

"Sorry to bother you about all this." Sango smiled.

"Don't worry, if you can find whoever did this then I'll do anything for you three." Kagome said. She set the tray down on the bed and sat at Sango's feet. She grabbed her medical things and started to treat the blisters.

Sango yanked her foot away. "That stings! What is it?"

Kagome looked at her. "Water."

"Oh," She coughed, "Never mind. Please continue."

Kagome giggled and continued to treat her feet. By the time Sango was down eating Kagome had her feet all wrapped up. "I'll give you a pair of sandals you can use tomorrow. You need to get some rest; I'll take the tray down and clean the dishes. It should be quiet up here so you'll fall asleep fast." Kagome said picking up the tray.

"Thank you Kagome." Sango said as she lay down.

Kagome nodded and walked out the door. She walked to where the boys were staying she knocked on the door and opened it. The boys had already passed out and left the tray on the dresser. She grabbed it and left. She walked down stairs and started cleaning the dishes. She finished quickly and walked back up the stairs. She checked on the boys real quick then went to her own bedroom. She looked out the window and sighed. "Someone is going to die tonight." She said and got into bed and fell asleep.

--

"Mayu, go fetch some water from the river real quick." Mayu's mother called.

"But it's against the rules." Mayu said. She was a ten year old girl who helped her mother take care of her grandmother.

"Then don't be seen."

Mayu sighed, "Alright." She put on her sandals and left her house. She grabbed the water pail and ran towards the river. Two minutes that's how long it would take to fill the water pail. Ten minutes is how long it would take to get back, walking. She looked behind her at the forest where she heard a crunching of sound. Her heartbeat quickened and she didn't wait for the pail to be filled, she stood and started to run.

"I don't think so." The person said. They took off running after her.

She looked back. The person was gaining on her. "No! Leave me alone!" she yelled back. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and tripped over a tree root. She face planted the ground and didn't move for a while. She shook her head after a while and looked back at the person. She turned to her back and started crawling backwards. The person stood over her.

Mayu made out the object they were holding. It was pointed and sharp. It glinted in the moon light. She looked back at the person; their hair was flying in the wind. "Please don't do this." She begged.

"No can do." They said. The person fell to their knees and raised their hand and brought it down quickly.

Mayu screamed and tried to escape. She was only stabbed in the stomach she would be able to get away.

"I don't think so." The person said and grabbed her legs and pulled her back. . Mayu gripped her pail and swung it up. The pail hit the person on the head. The person touched their head then looked at Mayu. Mayu visibly tensed up and as unable to move. The person took this as an opening and stabbed her over and over.

March 15, 1955, 2:45 am, Mayu Clark was murdered on Drakkar Island.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you thought and Tooltes^^**


	4. Not Another One

**Sorry for the late update, but here is the third chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha and friends. Wish I did but I don't.**

* * *

_Chapter three: Not another one_

Inuyasha turned over in the bed. His head was throbbing and whoever was banging on the door was not helping. He moaned and kicked Hiten in the leg. "Go get the door."

Before Hiten was up and out of bed the door slammed open and Kagome rushed in along with Sango. Kagome went over to Inuyasha and started to shake him. "Get up Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha shot his eyes open and starred into the eyes of Kagome. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Another girl has gone missing! We can't find her." Kagome cried out.

Inuyasha shot up fully awake. He swung his feet over the bed and started putting his shoes on. Hiten was already dressed and ready for the new day. Inuyasha looked at Sango; she looked like she was part of the town. She was wearing one of Kagome's dresses and sandals. Her hair was braided and out of her face.

"You are wearing that why?" he asked her.

"My clothes have to be washed. Unlike you I care about personal hygiene." Sango said looking Inuyasha's clothing over.

"Well excuse me."

"Can you not argue? Who has gone missing?" Hiten asked.

"Her name is Mayu Clark. She lives with her mother and grandmother." Kagome answered. "Her mother told us that she sent Mayu out last night to fetch some water from the river and never returned."

"Did you check the river?"

"Yes we did." Sango said. "We didn't find a body. I think she was chased into the forest."

"So we came back to get you two." Kagome said. "Come on. You can eat when we get back."

Inuyasha and Hiten followed Sango and Kagome to the river. It looked peaceful and serene. A pale was sitting on the ground. It had a dent in it like it was used to hit something. Kagome walked to the river and walked into it up to her calves.

"This is the river were Midoriko spotted the god. I feel like the river is trying to tell us what happened." Kagome said as she starred at her reflection in the water.

Inuyasha looked around. "What is this place used for?"

Kagome looked at him. "We use this water for drinking and the spring that it flows to is where we bathe."

He nodded and crouched next to the river and looked into it. A woman's face appeared in the water next to his. He jumped back but something pushed him forward. He landed face first in the water. Kagome jerked her head to look at him. "What are you doing?"

"I was pushed!" Inuyasha said sitting up and running his hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes.

Kagome looked up at Sango and Hiten, "But no one was around you." She said walking over to him. She placed her hand on his arm and her vision blurred. She stood straight up and the skies were dark. She looked around. Sango, Hiten and Inuyasha weren't there.

She heard metal hit water and looked in the direction. A little girl was filling a pale with the river water. Kagome walked over to her. "What are you doing here?"

The girl didn't move and didn't answer. Kagome squatted and looked at her face. She was shocked when she saw who it was. "Mayu what are you doing here?"

Mayu's head snapped to behind her. She stood and started to run.

"I don't think so." The person said. They took off running after her.

She looked back. The person was gaining on her. "No! Leave me alone!" she yelled back. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and tripped over a tree root. She face planted the ground and didn't move for a while. She shook her head after a while and looked back at the person. She turned to her back and started crawling backwards. The person stood over her.

Kagome ran out of the water, or at least she tried to. There was an invisible wall around the river that wouldn't let her out. She watched as Mayu lay on the ground helpless.

Mayu made out the object they were holding. It was pointed and sharp. It glinted in the moon light. She looked back at the person; their hair was flying in the wind. "Please don't do this." She begged.

"No can do." They said. The person fell to their knees and raised their hand and brought it down quickly.

Mayu screamed and tried to escape. She was only stabbed in the stomach she would be able to get away.

"I don't think so." The person said and grabbed her legs and pulled her back. Mayu gripped her pale and swung it up. The pail hit the person on the head. The person touched their head then looked at Mayu. Mayu visibly tensed up and was unable to move. The person took this as an opening and stabbed her over and over.

Kagome fell to the ground. She saw it. She saw the murder of the little girl. The person dragged the body into the forest and dropped something onto it. She slammed her hand against the invisible wall but it had disappeared and she fell onto the river bank. She looked up; Inuyasha was still in the water looking at her. Sango and Hiten were by her side.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked. "You fell to your knees then hit the ground."

"I saw it." Kagome said getting up and walking towards the forest.

"Saw what?" Sango asked following her. When she got to Kagome she looked at the ground.

"I saw the murder of Mayu." Kagome said. On the ground a little body was covered in blood with a note pinned to her face.

"Oh my word." Sango said. She turned and went to get Inuyasha and Hiten.

Kagome sat down next to the girl and starred at her. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for you."

Inuyasha was the first one there and looked at the body. He knelt down next to her head and went to take the pin out but Kagome stopped him. He looked up at her, "What?"

"You should wear gloves. The fingerprint of the murder could be on the head of the pin." She said.

He nodded. He stood up and went and got gloves from Sango. He came back after putting them on. Sango had two bags ready and tagged. Inuyasha pulled the pin out of Mayu's head and put it into the little bag and picked up the paper and put it into the bigger bag. He took the bag with the letter and read it. "'Two down, five to go'. How many girls do you have in this village?"

"It's a town. And we have about fifteen females remaining. We need to get her back to my house so my sister can look her over." Kagome said.

"I'll carry her." Hiten said. "When we get there, Inuyasha go question her family. Sango go talk to the priest again and take Kagome with you."

When they got back to Kagome's hut Kikyo had just put Kirara into a cooler they had. "Who is it this time?"

"Mayu Clark, found her in the forest." Hiten said laying her on the table. Hiten looked at Kikyo. "Did you hit your head on something?"

Kikyo touched her forehead. A bruise could be seen just beyond her hairline. "I was getting some pots down for breakfast and they fell on me." She said showing the other bruises.

"You even got them on your legs?" Hiten asked looking at her legs. "It looks like you were kicked by something."

"No, just hit by falling pots." Kikyo said as she scrubbed her arms to begin the cleanup for Mayu.

Inuyasha walked about 5 huts till he reached the Clarks hut. He knocked twice then waited. The door opened to reveal a little boy. The door then swung open and a woman appeared.

"You must be Inuyasha. Kikyo told me you were going to ask me questions. Sotaru go play with the other children." The woman said and pushed the little boy out. "Well come in, no sense in leaving you outside." She said and let him in. She closed the door and led him to a chair and table. "Did you find my Mayu?"

"Ms. Clark, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said.

The woman's eyes became watery. Tears slid down her cheeks and fell onto the table. "So my baby was the second one?"

"Yes ma'am." Inuyasha said. He took out his notepad. "I know this is a hard time but I need to ask you questions."

"Of course." She choked. "Anything."

"Why was Mayu out last night?"

"I sent her out to get a pale of water. My mother is sick and she needed more water."

"How long does it usually take for her to get back?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"When did you notice that she had not returned?"

"About thirty minutes after I sent her."

"Did you tell anyone that she had not returned?"

"Yes, I went to the priest and told him."

"What did he say?"

"He told me to return home and wait till the sun came up."

"Did you do that?"

"Yes. When the sun came up I went and notified Kagome. I knew you three outsiders were staying with them and thought it wise."

"Do you know anyone who would want to kill Mayu?" Inuyasha asked.

"A girl named Yura always wanted to cut her head off. But that's because Yura is obsessed with hair. Mayu had beautiful hair and she wanted it." Ms. Clark said.

"Thank you, if I have any other questions I will return." Inuyasha said standing.

"Another thing before you leave," She said. Inuyasha looked at her, "My daughter, Mayu, was close to Kagome. I don't know how she will take to the death. Just keep an eye on her for me." Inuyasha nodded his head.

Ms. Clark led him to the door. Before closing it she looked at him. "Find the sick person who is killing our little girls."

"I will." Inuyasha said sticking a cigarette in his mouth.

She nodded and closed the door.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I will post the next chapter soon. Tootles^^**


	5. Love from Matthew

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry about the VERY long delay. I have been very busy and stressed and a bunch of other things but I am going to get back to writing for you to enjoy. Well here is the fifth chapter, Love from Matthew, I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own any of Inuyasha or characters.**

* * *

_Chapter Five: Love from Matthew _

Miroku paced back and forth in front of the chapel waiting for Inuyasha, Sango and Hiten. He had sent a message for them when he had saw Yura's bloody body.

Kagome ran up to him with Kouga and Ayame behind her. She grabbed onto Miroku's robes, "Is it true?"

"Of course my dear, Yura was murdered." Miroku said putting his hands on her elbows. Yura and her were good friends but didn't talk a lot. "I advise you to stay out side my dear. The scene is horrific."

"No, she's one of my best friends. I will not leave her body to be exposed to strangers." Kagome said pushing him back and rushing into the doors.

The doors burst open and the sunlight shined in. Kagome stood at the door way and starred at the body. She could tell that the weapon was the cross that was stabbed in her heart. Kagome walked up to the alter and looked over her body. "Why did it have to be you?" she said brushing Yura's hair out of her face. Her magenta eyes were clouded over and dead. Kagome closed them and turned around. Inuyasha and Sango were standing there. "Where's Hiten?"

"He's searching her house for any clues." Sango said. "I'm sorry Kagome."

"Don't be, she broke a rule. She knew what was happening, but she still went out." Kagome started to walk towards them. "Do what you do best. Take the body to my sister, she'll tell you what you need to know." She walked past them not even looking at them. She walked outside and to the left. Kouga and Ayame followed her.

"She must really be hurt." Sango said, she walked up to the alter. "Looks like she was stabbed seven times of course. I wonder why she was here at such a late hour."

"The only reason she would be here is to pray and ask for forgiveness." Miroku said from the door. "Please hurry and remove her body. I have to open the chapel for morning services."

"Are you in a hurry Priest?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, but she was a dear friend of mine. I do not like seeing her like that."

"What kind of friend?"

"Mr. Inuyasha I am a priest, not some kid off the street. I do not go around sleeping with the females of this town." Miroku said looking him dead in the eye.

"But you flirt with them?" Sango asked after bagging the cross.

"Flirting is much more different than having sex."

"Yes but if you had feelings for Yura but she and another man had done the deed, that would be a motive for murder." Inuyasha said.

"Well unfortunately I did not love her. My heart lies with an outsider who is blind to it." Miroku said and looked at Sango who looked down at the body.

"Well Inuyasha I say we get her back to Kikyo." Sango said taking her gloves off.

Inuyasha walked up to the alter and picked Yura up. He walked down and out of the chapel. He looked to the left and saw Kouga holding Kagome and Ayame looking at her. It must have it her hard. He started walking towards Kikyo's hut, "Will you just do the man a favor." He said to Sango.

"What?" Sango asked blushing.

"I know how you feel Sango; we have been partners for a while now."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sango said opening the door to the hut for him. "But you have no room to talk Mr. Kissy."

Inuyasha stopped and looked at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't hide it Inuyasha, we've been partners for to long." Sango opened the door to the medical room. "Besides Kagome told me."

"She did?" he asked placing Yura down.

"Now she will need more comfort, since Yura was the third one."

"This is endless. He just kills one after another. Four more girls, then we can catch this son of a bitch." Inuyasha said looking at Yura.

"What makes you so confident to finding this man?" Kikyo asked walking into the room.

"He's getting sloppy." Sango said. "His fingerprints are on the cross. We can send it to our base and get them to analyze it."

"Who is it this time?"

"Yura Haer, murdered in the chapel." Inuyasha said.

"Where's Kagome?" Kikyo asked walking up to the table and putting gloves on.

"She's with Kouga and I'm guessing Ayame." Sango said.

"She's probably crying. Believe it or not they were close."

"Just examine the body. I don't even know who to interview today." Inuyasha said shaking his head.

"How bout you go take Kagome's mind off of this." Sango said with a smile. "Take her for a walk or something."

"You better keep your pants on though." Kikyo said starring at him.

"Of course I would, and how bout you go to service Sango. Might do your soul some good." Inuyasha said walking out.

"Might do your soul some good." Sango mimicked.

"Or your heart." Kikyo said from removing Yura's clothes.

Sango sighed and walked out the room. She walked out the hut and started for the chapel. She looked to where Kagome was. Inuyasha was talking to them and Kagome agreed to whatever he said. She got to the chapel and breathed in deep. She opened the door and slipped in. Everyone who wasn't out side was sitting on the pews listening to Miroku.

Sango walked to the closest pew and sat down. Miroku looked at her and smiled. She looked down and grabbed one of the Bibles that were sitting at the end of the pew.

"Matthew 5:3-12,

Blessed _are_ the poor in spirit: for theirs is the kingdom of heaven.

Blessed _are_ they that mourn: for they shall be comforted.

Blessed _are_ the meek: for they shall inherit the earth.

Blessed _are_ they which do hunger and thirst after righteousness: for they shall be filled.

Blessed _are_ the merciful: for they shall obtain mercy.

Blessed _are_ the pure in heart: for they shall see God.

Blessed _are_ the peacemakers: for they shall be called the children of God.

Blessed _are_ they which are persecuted for righteousness' sake: for theirs is the kingdom of heaven.

Blessed are ye, when _men_ shall revile you, and persecute _you_, and shall say all manner of evil against you falsely, for my sake.

Rejoice, and be exceeding glad: for great _is_ your reward in heaven: for so persecuted they the prophets which were before you."

Miroku looked around at all the grieving families. "My dear children, even though we are in a time of grief, do not be saddened. Our loved ones are with our Heavenly Father and are rejoicing with Him. Before we end our service, if you would like to be prayed over come forth."

Sango remained seated as the whole chapel audience stood and went to be prayed over. It took around twenty minutes to pray over everyone. After they had all left Sango walked up to the praying bench and sat on her legs and looked up at the cross that was hanging on the wall.

"And what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Miroku asked walking up behind her.

"Just thought I would right myself with God. I haven't set foot in a church or chapel since I was five." Sango said folding her hands in her lap and looking at where the alter use to be.

"And why is that?" Miroku asked sitting next to her.

"My parents both died in a helicopter flight. I was sent to live with my aunt who didn't believe in God. I wasn't allowed to go to church or have a Bible. I guess once I moved out I just never got out of the habit of not going."

"Well since you're here, how bout I pray over you?' Miroku asked smiling.

"That's why I came priest." Sango said bowing her head.

Miroku nodded and placed his hand on her back. "Father up in Heaven, forgive Sango for not being able to go to church and read your book. She was in a tight situation and was unable to do what she held dear. Please cleanse her pallet and allow her a new beginning. In your book of names and in my heart. And please Father up in Heaven; take whatever wall you have over her heart down. I am an inpatient priest and she is so blind sometimes it hurts. In God's name, Amen."

Sango sighed, "And dear God, please hit this priest up side the head so that he will actually do his job and not try to grope women." Sango said and pinched Miroku's wondering hand.

"Just seeing if you were awake." He smirked.

"Sure you were." Sango said standing.

"Have you found any clues yet?"

Sango looked at Miroku, "No not yet. But we found fingerprints of the murderer on the cross used to kill Yura. We are hoping that we will be able to identify him by that."

"I see, well then, I think I have given God enough time to break your wall." Miroku said and stood up.

Sango looked at him and started to back away. "What do you mean?"

"Well my love, I can only mean one thing; and let me tell you I'm kind of ashamed to do this here in the chapel but God will forgive me." Miroku said as Sango backed into the door. He placed his hands next to her head. "I'm ready for your wall to go tumbling down and remain down." He said in a slight whisper.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for my wall to break. I just met you…" Sango said trying to get away from him.

"Dear, there is a thing of true love at first sight."

Sango looked at him. Inuyasha was right. Miroku was right. "Dear God forgive me." She said and stood on her toes and kissed the priest.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up soon. Tootles ^^**


	6. Bleeding Inside

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it was such a delay. But I will be uploading for this more frequently. Well Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or company. It is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

_Chapter six: Bleeding Inside_

Inuyasha and Kagome walked to a far off field. The sun was at its highest point and Kagome's tears had dried. She looked up at the sky; the clouds were moving and making funny shapes. "When I was young Yura and I would come out here and call out the shapes of the clouds. I remember one day one looked like a cross, she had called it a sign." Kagome said when they stopped.

"A sign for what?" Inuyasha asked looking at the clouds.

"She never said." Kagome said and sat down. "I'm sure my sister has told you a lot about me but she's avoiding the most important thing."

"What's that?" he looked down at her. The sun shone on her face and it brightened her skin to a nice healthy glow.

"Haven't you realized that all the death is centered on me?" she asked looking up at him.

Inuyasha looked at her, he didn't even think about it but she was right. All the deaths were close like family. Kirara was her cousin, Mayu was a little girl who was a close friend and Yura was a child hood friend. He never knew the exact relationship between Mayu and her though. "What was your relationship with Mayu?"

Kagome looked at him then down at her hands. "Why the sudden question?"

"She's your daughter isn't she? That's why you don't fall in love." Inuyasha said squatting in front of her.

"She is not!" Kagome yelled. "I use to watch her and a little boy that disappeared a few years ago. He was attached to me but when he saw me…well he saw me kiss someone and he disappeared."

"Who'd you kiss?" Inuyasha asked. "Was it Kouga?"

Kagome blushed, "No it was Miroku. I liked him when I was younger, so I kissed him when we were alone."

"You liked him?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but after I told him I liked him he went and groped some of the girls and I started to hate him. That's why I vowed to never like or love anyone else. Till I met…" Kagome stood up. "Ah look at the sun it's nearly set. Shall we head home?" she began walking back but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"Till you met who?" He asked. She turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Till you met me."

She rushed into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his back and grabbed onto the back of his shirt. "I don't want to die!" He could feel his chest getting wet from her tears. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"You're not going to die. I won't let that happen." Inuyasha told her. She looked up at him. He lowered his face down to hers and kissed her eyes. "I promise I won't let you die."

She nodded her head, "We should get back."

"Yeah." He wrapped his arm around her waist and they started to walk back to the hut. "So Miroku huh? Didn't see that one coming."

Kagome sighed, "Drop it."

Kouga sat in Ayame's hut drinking some water. He watched as she fed her baby brother. She really had the mother aura around her and Kouga noticed that she looked beautiful with it. He was always clinging to Kagome when Ayame was the one he really loved. He didn't know why he treated her like he did though.

"Kouga?" Ayame said again. He looked up at her. She was holding the baby in her arms rocking him to sleep. "Can you help me real quick?" she asked and walked into the bedroom. "Can you pick the blanket up and put the pillow at the top for me."

He nodded and did what she wanted. After a few minutes she laid the sleeping baby into the crib and took the blanket from Kouga and placed it on the baby. She smiled then grabbed Kouga's hand and walked out. He pulled her into her bedroom. Ayame had a confused face but he just closed the door and locked it. He pulled her to the bed and sat her down.

"Ayame will you marry me?" He asked seriously.

She looked at him for a second then a smile formed on her face. "Are you serious?"

"Very serious."

"Of course I will marry you." She exclaimed and jumped onto him pushing him down onto the bed. She kissed him passionately. He pressed her body onto his and rolled over so he was on top of her. He broke the kiss and moved to her ear and sucked on the lobe. She let out a moan then covered her mouth. She pushed him off her. "We can't do this here. My parents are against it before marriage, remember?"

"So tell them you're going over to my place." Kouga said. She smiled and the two left her room. She poked her head into her parent's room and told them where they were going.

Hand in hand Kouga and Ayame left and went to Kouga's hut. His parents didn't live at the hut anymore so he had it all to himself. He slammed Ayame's body against the closed door and kissed her fiercely. With his free hand he locked the door and then lifted her up. He took her to his bedroom and dropped her on the bed. He got on top of her and started to take her clothing off as she did to him.

"Be gentle Kouga." Ayame whispered. Kouga looked at her fully naked body. He got off of her and walked to his dresser. She sat up and watched him. He came back and put something around her neck. When she looked down a silver chain held an engagement ring. She smiled. "Forget bout being gentle, be as rough as you want."

He smirked and knelt onto the bed and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her neck. She ran her hands over his back. They were going to have love for the very first time tonight and she didn't care if she dies the next day. She was happy.

Sango's eyes opened. Memories from the day flooded into her head. She looked down at her hand. He had asked her to marry him after they had sex and she had said yes. She didn't know why she said yes but she did. She felt like if she didn't she was going to loose something. She could now die happy; she was no longer a virgin. She turned over and looked at Miroku's face. He looked so peaceful when he slept. She looked down at his chest and started to outline his muscles with the tip of fingernail.

Miroku's eyes fluttered open; he looked at Sango and smiled. "Morning."

"Try again; it's only about ten pm." Sango said and stretched her muscles.

"No way, ah jeez, I say we go for another round." Miroku said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Another round? Are you serious?" Sango asked looking at him.

"I'm very serious. We have the whole night and there is no way I'm letting you out of my bed."

Sango starred at him a little while then gave in to his doggy eyes. "Fine, but only one round."

"That's what you said last time." Miroku said as she got on top of him.

Kagome sat behind Inuyasha on her bed braiding his hair. "I guess Sango isn't coming home."

Inuyasha turned to look at her when she let go of his hair. "Are you worried?"

"No, I know Miroku would never let her out once the sun is down. I just don't want to imagine what they are doing." Kagome said then shook her head.

Inuyasha crawled up to her and grabbed her waist and pulled her down to him. "Nothing that we won't be doing soon."

Kagome hit his chest, "I'm against sex before marriage."

"Of course you are." Inuyasha sighed. He blew at the candle that was holding light for the room, out. He pulled Kagome closer and closed his eyes. "Go to sleep I know we are going to have a hard day tomorrow."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes, "I love you Inuyasha." She said then fell asleep. Inuyasha smiled and kissed the top of her head. He closed his eyes and fell asleep himself.

"Ayame don't go, just wait till morning." Kouga said half asleep.

Ayame, who had all her clothes on, shook her head. "I have to go tonight. I will be back in the morning my love. She bent and kissed him then said bye and left.

She ran to the outside alter where they cook large animals. It had been lit for some reason so she stopped to put it out. While putting it out she heard something behind her snap. She snapped up and looked behind her. "Oh it's just you, don't scare me like that. I hope the murder is caught, coming outside is frightening for us girls." She looked behind her again and noticed the person was considerably close. "What are you doing?"

"With you I will only have three girls left to kill." The person said.

Ayame's eyes widened. "No way, you're the one killing everyone?" she asked. She thought for a moment and tried to run but the person caught her and banged her head against the alter and she passed out.

When Ayame's eyes opened she felt really hot. She looked down and saw that the person put her into the alter and she was on fire. She tried to get up but they had tied her down. She screamed but it was muffled from a cloth that was stuck in it. She was tied up like a pig for a big feast. She squirmed at the heat burning her flesh. Tears fell from her eyes; she didn't really mean she wanted to die after having sex with Kouga. She noticed a ledge that had a pointy end and cut her finger. She used the blood to write on the brick wall above her. After a while she couldn't continue because the fire had cooked her through and she had died.

Thirty minutes later the person came back and put out the fire. You could still identify her but she was cooked. He attached a slip of paper to her head by using a nail then left not even seeing the message.

March 17, 1955, 1:58 am, Ayame Barr was murdered on Drakkar Island.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Tell me your thoughts. Tootles!**


	7. A Hidden Message

**Heres the next upload! I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or company. It is owned by Rumiko Takahashi**  


* * *

_Chapter seven: A Hidden Message Seen_

Sango rushed into Kagome's room and jumped onto her bed. Kagome and Inuyasha both sat up and looked at her.

"You better have a good reason as to why you did that." Inuyasha said.

Sango ignored him and looked at Kagome, "I'm engaged!" She said showing Kagome her left hand.

Kagome recognized the ring; she had given it to Miroku when she was younger. She smiled a bit and looked at Sango, "Congrats, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Sango smiled.

Hiten walked into the room and shook his head, "Someone else was found." The three on the bed looked at him; all happiness disappeared from their faces.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"I think you shouldn't come this time Kagome. Stay here." Hiten said walking out the room.

Kagome jumped off the bed and ran after him, Sango and Inuyasha followed. Kagome grabbed Hiten's shoulder; she pushed him against the wall. "Who is it this time?" she asked again looking him in the eyes.

Hiten looked to the side and sighed, "Ayame Barr."

Kagome backed away from him some. She hit the other wall and slid to the floor. Her face was blank. She looked to the side where the stairs where. She stood and walked down the stairs. She walked outside the house and screamed so loud everyone came out of their huts to see what was wrong. The three outsiders walked out and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome. "It's going to be fine."

"No it's not!" She yelled. She squirmed out of his grasp and looked at Hiten. "Where is she?"

"At the alter where you roast animals." Hiten said looking in the direction of the alter.

"She was roasted?" Sango asked.

"Yes, she was."

Kagome started walking towards the alter. She finally smelled the roasting of flesh smell. She passed all of the town's people. Everyone watching her. She reached the alter. She looked at the charred body. The person had tied her down to the metal grill that held the bodies. Her arm was pointed towards the top of the alter. Kagome bent down and looked at the top. Something was written…

"I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said behind her. She looked back at him. She knew it now. Ayame knew Kagome would see the message and no one else would. She stood and walked back to her hut where her sister was.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure she will." Inuyasha sighed. "So he defiantly didn't stab her."

"He's moved to more direct killing. It took about 30 minutes to get her this charred. How do we get her out?" Sango asked examining the alter and the girl.

"We are going to have to pull her out. Step aside. I'll do it." Inuyasha said. Sango moved back and watched Inuyasha cut the ropes then pull the body out. He grabbed her to the best of his ability then started walking towards Kagome's hut so Kikyo could do what ever she could.

Kikyo watched as Inuyasha placed the black lump onto her table. "How am I supposed to help you with this?" She asked looking at him.

"Can you tell me how she died?" He asked.

She looked at him, "She was burned alive. Like a cow."

"You don't have to say it like that…" Sango said looking at the poor girl. She looked at her neck. "What's around her neck?"

Kikyo looked at her neck, "It's a necklace with a ring on it. Oh no…"

"What?" Inuyasha and Sango asked.

"That's Kouga's engagement ring."

"Where's Kagome?" Hiten asked.

"She's with Kouga." Kikyo said. "She wanted to tell him."

"Kouga come back here!" the four heard Kagome yell from outside.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Kouga yelled back at her.

The four walked out the back door and looked at the two. "We don't know who did it Kouga. Will you just stop?" Kagome asked grabbing his hand. He yanked his hand from her pushing her down in the process.

"I'm tired of it Kagome." Kouga said. He knelt over her and pushed her to the ground. Hs nails dug into her shoulders. "I'm tired of seeing every girl in this village disappear. And you know what I noticed?"

Kagome winced from his nails, "What?"

"All the girls that have been killed are close to you. All the murders are centered on you. Maybe if we kill you then the killings will stop." Kouga's eyes started to turn a reddish color.

Miroku walked over to Miroku and punched him in the jaw. Miroku picked Kagome up and held her in his arms. "How dare you say that to her. You should know just as everyone of us that Kagome can't be killed. You are suppose to be her best friend Kouga, Ayame and her were close, don't think you are the only one effected by her death." Miroku led Kagome back to the chapel.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, "What did he mean that Kagome can't be killed?"

Kikyo sighed, "Go talk to him about it." She walked back into the room ad started undressed Ayame.

Hiten, Sango and Inuyasha walked to the chapel. They walked in and saw Kagome and Miroku talking. Miroku looked at them and he told Kagome to go somewhere. He stood and walked to them. "Are you ready to hear the real story?"

"That would be nice" Inuyasha said.

Miroku pointed to a pew and sat in front of them. "Kagome is a very special girl. I know everything in this town has confused you, but it's all a puzzle. Kagome, she's lived for about 50 years. She was born to Kikyo's grandparents. Kagome didn't start growing till Kikyo was about five. She looks like a normal 16 year old girl but she's not. Like I told you earlier she is the reincarnation of Midoriko. I'm pretty sure she is to roam this world till Drakkar returns to this world." Kagome came back out with a book in her hands.

She sat next to Miroku and handed him the book. He flipped it open and pointed at a picture. "That's Drakkar." The god had long silver hair and gold eyes.

"He looks like Inuyasha." Sango said.

"Yes, but only by looks. Drakkar was the god of lightening and he was a god, not a half dog demon." Miroku corrected.

"Why can't Kagome be killed?"

"I'm unable to die. When I was younger I was stabbed accidentally, I lost a lot of blood but I didn't even flinch from it." Kagome said. She stood and looked up at where the alter use to sit. "I'm unable to leave this world. Until Drakkar returns."

"Trust me; we've tried killing her thinking that would be the solution. But alas she's still here." Miroku said closing the book.

"You've tried killing her?" Hiten asked.

"Yes." Kagome said. "Every time it has been a failed attempt." She squinted her eyes at him.

Inuyasha noticed her mood difference when she talked to him. "Well, now that we know that, who are we going to question today?"

"You can start with Kouga, and then I suggest her parents." Miroku said handing the book back to Kagome.

The three detectives stood and walked towards the door. "Inuyasha go interview her parents, Hiten go see what Kikyo has and I'll talk to Kouga." Sango said. The three walked in separate directions.

Sango knocked on Kouga's door. She waited for him to open the door. When he saw her he opened the door more and let her in. Sango smiled and looked back as he closed the door. She counted seven locks.

Kouga directed her towards the dinning area and sat down. "Just get it over with."

"Were you the last one to see her?" Sango asked.

"Yes."

"What were you two doing last night?"

"We had sex and I gave her a ring."

Sango wrote that down, "Why did she leave?"

"I don't know. She said that she had to. I tried to stop here but she still left."

"About what time did she leave?"

"1 o'clock."

"Do you know why she would stop at the food alter?"

"The only reason would be to put the fire out." Kouga said sighing.

"Who would light it at 1 in the morning?"

"No one." Kouga said starring at her.

"Are you saying that one of us detectives could have done it?"

"It makes sense." Kouga said standing. "You three are the only ones who would light the fire at 1 in the morning." He leaned over her some, "Where were you last night?"

"With Miroku."

"Where was that little puppy?"

"With Kagome."

"Where was the lightening demon?"

Sango looked at him, "Lightening demon?"

Kouga blinked, "Lightening…"

"Hiten's the reincarnation of Drakkar?" Sango asked standing.

Kouga looked just as surprised.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Theres only about 4 chapters left. So you will be finding out who the killer is very soon. Tell me your thoughts. Tootles^^**


	8. Mistakes

**Here's the next upload. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company does not belong to me. It all belongs to Rumiko ****Takahashi**.

* * *

_Chapter eight: Mistakes_

Inuyasha just walked out of the Barr's hut. They hadn't helped him much. Hopefully Sango was more eventful. He saw Miroku and Sango talking and he had a confused face. Inuyasha walked over to the two. "It makes sense Miroku. The evidence is there. Why won't you believe me?" Sango said when he got there.

"My dear, it doesn't fit. In order for him to be Drakkar he needs to look like…like Inuyasha." Miroku said pointing at the said man.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sango thinks Hiten is Drakkar reincarnated. Which can't possibly be true." Miroku said.

"Miroku, he's a lightening demon. Drakkar was a lightening god. It fits!" Sango said.

"He doesn't have the personality of Drakkar Sango. It doesn't fit." Miroku said and looked to the side to see Kagome and Hiten talking. He was playing with her hair and making her smile. Sango and Inuyasha followed the priest eye line and saw the same thing.

"Do you believe me now? He's making a move on her." Sango said.

"I'm still not convinced." Miroku said shaking his head.

Inuyasha kept his eyes on the two. Something was weird about it. That's when he saw it. The two people weren't Kagome and Hiten. He looked back to Miroku. "Show me that book again."

Miroku looked at him and nodded. The three of them walked to the chapel. Sango and Inuyasha waited on a pew while Miroku got the book. He handed it to Inuyasha when he returned to them. Inuyasha flipped it open and scanned till he reached the page with Midoriko. She had long beautiful hair and dark eyes. Her face was round and her skin looked smooth. He then turned the page and saw Drakkar. He had long silver hair, gold eyes and sun kissed skin. He had a good build and running legs. He closed the book. "Sango's right. Hiten is the reincarnated Drakkar."

"See?" Sango said looking at Miroku.

"How do you know?" Miroku asked.

"Just trust me on this."

Sango looked at Inuyasha, "Did you get any information from Ayame's parents?"

"No, they know nothing." Inuyasha said sighing.

"Lets go see if Kikyo found out anything." Sango said. She looked at Miroku then her and Inuyasha left. They walked to Kikyo's hut and saw Kagome and Hiten still talking. Inuyasha saw Midoriko and Drakkar again. Midoriko looked at him and walked towards him but Kagome stayed where she was. Midoriko wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and leaned up to his ear and whispered "You know who did it".

He looked at her and she and Drakkar walked off and disappeared. Sango walked into the hut and Inuyasha followed. He looked at Hiten as he pasted, something seemed different about him. He looked at Kikyo who was washing her hands.

She looked at him, "She defiantly burned to death. But she has a cut on her thumb that is recent and her head was banged against something. That's probably how the killer got her on the grill."

"He knocked her out. " Inuyasha said.

"How do you know it's a man?" Kagome asked from behind.

Inuyasha looked at her. She had that look that she would get when she knew something he didn't. "General purpose, I'm giving the killer a sex for right now."

"I see." Kagome said and walked over to Ayame's body. "She was beautiful."

"Was." Kikyo said.

Kagome looked at her. "Yeah…"

Sango looked at Kagome, "Kagome, do you want to help me look over the clues?"

Kagome nodded. The two girls went up to the dinning area and went over the clues. Kikyo put the body in a freezer then went to prepare dinner. Inuyasha and Hiten watched as the sun set. The two men walked up the stairs and could smell the food Kikyo was preparing. They sat at the table with Sango and Kagome. "Find anything helpful?"

"Not really. We already know all the details." Sango said. "Kirara was the first one to be killed. She was hit 7 times with an axe in an abandoned shack."

"Mayu was the second one. She was stabbed with a small knife 7 times in the forest." Kagome said.

"Yura was the third. She was stabbed with a cross in the chapel."

"Ayame was the fourth. She was burned at the alter." Kagome thought a moment. "The shack is made out of wood, the forest has wood in it, the chapel is made out of wood and the alter needs wood to make the fire. Wood is in all of the murder scenes."

"Coincidence." Hiten said.

"Could be, but it couldn't. Drakkar and Midoriko loved being in the forests." Kikyo said putting plates of food down on the table.

"And the murders focus around me, the reincarnation of Midoriko." Kagome said. The five people ate in silence as they thought. When they were done they all went to their rooms. Sango slept with Kagome this time.

The two girls sat on the bed and talked. "Aren't you scared?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Why should I be scared?" She asked confused.

"You can be killed to."

Sango laughed, "I know how to defend myself and how to kill someone easily."

"So you could be the murder…"

"Kagome, I'm not. I've been with you or Miroku for the past few nights."

"True. What did you and Inuyasha talk to Miroku about?" Kagome asked getting up to blow the candle out.

"Nothing really, just a friendly chat."

Kagome walked back to the bed. "You and Miroku were arguing and Inuyasha starred at me and Hiten before you three left for the chapel." She said and got onto the bed.

"What were you and Hiten talking about anyways? Earlier you treated him like crap. Now you two are buddies?" Sango quickly changed the subject.

"Not really, we were just talking. Friendly chatting." Kagome said and lay down.

"You're hopeless." Sango said and lay down next to her.

"So are you."

Kikyo walked out to the river to take a late night bath. She bent down over the water to look at her reflection. She could tell she was getting older. Her face was starting to look older and her hair was getting thinner. She stood and started to take her clothes off. She let her dress fall to her ankles and she took her sandals off. She pulled her hair out of the ribbon she had it tied in.

She stepped into the spring and sat on a rock. She looked up at the moon and breathed in. These deaths were starting to take a toll on her. She heard a crunching of sticks behind her and she looked back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the person.

"What? I can't admire a fine piece of art?" the man asked.

"Not this late at night." Kikyo looked down at the water, "It's dangerous for us both to be out at this time."

"More so for you." He said picking a think branch up. "Say Kikyo, did you ever think you would be one of the girls that would die?"

Kikyo looked back at him. "You're the one killing everyone?" She stood up.

"Yes, you surprised?" He walked closer to her. "Trust me, this wont hurt at all."

She backed up a little bit more and she bumped into the other side of the spring. She looked at the man. "If you hurt my sister, I will come back and kill you." She said.

"What a sweet sister you are. But if I remember correctly your sister can't die, unlike you." The man said and swung the branch at her face. Her body swung and she fell over the side of the spring. The man walked over to her and stood over her. He hit the back of her head right above her neck. He checked her pulse. She was died. He took a piece of paper with writing on it and put it under her cheek. "Good bye sweet Kikyo."

March 18, 1955, 2:38 am, Kikyo Higurashi was murdered on Drakkar Island.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Only to more girls are left, who will it be?**

**Tell me your thoughts! Tootles!**


	9. My Heart is Gone

**Hey guys! I know it has been about sixish months since I last updated. My computer decided to die and my father couldn't fix it since he was in the hospital. So I'm very sorry about that! But heres the next chapter to this story, I hope you enjoy!**

**I do NOT own Inuyasha and company.**

* * *

_Chapter nine: My Heart is Gone_

Kagome woke to a knocking on her front door. She got up and walked down the stairs. She unlocked all the locks and opened the door. Miroku was holding back tears. "Miroku, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Kagome, I need to speak to Inuyasha." He said.

Kagome nodded and walked up to the boy's bedroom. She walked to the bed and shook Inuyasha awake. He looked at her and she bent to whisper in his ear, "Miroku needs you".

Inuyasha nodded and got out of the bed. He walked down the stairs and saw Miroku standing outside. He walked out and closed the door. "What's wrong Miroku?"

"Inuyasha, another girl was killed." He strained.

"Who was it this time?"

"Did you notice something different when you walked down those stairs?"

"Ya, Kikyo wasn't making breakfast. That's it though." Inuyasha said. He looked Miroku in the eyes. "No…"

"She was found in the spring early this morning. Her clothes were next to it. Her face had been hit and the back of her head as well." Miroku said. "I will take Kagome to the chapel. You, Sango and Hiten need to look over her body quickly."

Inuyasha nodded and walked into the hut. He sent Kagome out to Miroku who took her to the chapel. Inuyasha woke the two others up and told them what happened.

"Does Kagome know yet?" Sango asked.

"No she doesn't. Miroku took her to the chapel. We need to do this quickly." Inuyasha said tying his hair back.

"Let's go then." Hiten said walking out of the hut. They walked in silence to the spring. Hiten led them straight to the body. Sango thought that weird but passed it off.

Inuyasha bent and looked at her. "She died quickly at least." He said and turned her over. Her cheek had been slashed and you could see her teeth through the hole. Inuyasha saw the note and asked for a bag. He scooped it up then read it. "Five girls down, two more".

"He probably thinks this is a game." Sango said.

"I don't doubt it. We need to get her back. Just put her in the freezer. We don't need to look her over." Inuyasha said. Hiten picked her up and headed back to the hut.

Inuyasha and Sango stayed behind. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

Sango looked at him, "Don't you think it is weird that Hiten knew exactly how to get here?"

"We've been here before Sango."

"Not the way he brought us."

Inuyasha looked at her. She had a point. Hiten knew his way through this island better than he and Sango did and they had been here for the same amount of time and they were mainly together. "He's not the killer Sango, get real."

"I'm very much real Inuyasha. The evidence is there. He's Drakkar reincarnated he could be here to take his revenge."

"Explain the past murders then."

"Maybe there is a new reincarnation every 7 years. You don't know. This town could be hiding more then we think." Sango said as they began to walk back to the hut.

"And you are engaged to one of them." Inuyasha pointed out.

"You're in love with one of them." Sango countered.

They both sighed. This week had been the hardest. Inuyasha was about to say something when they heard a girls scream. "That was Kagome." Inuyasha said. The two started to run. When they got to the crying Kagome she was on her knees and wrapped in Hiten's arms. Hiten looked at Inuyasha and had a glint of something in his eye. Sango walked over to Kagome. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"My sister! She was the one that was killed." Kagome cried out.

Sango looked at Hiten, "You told her?"

"Why avoid it, she would find out sooner or later." Hiten said.

Kagome pushed him off of her. She stood and looked at Sango and Inuyasha. "You weren't going to tell me?"

"We thought it best not to. Kagome you've gone through to much this week." Sango explained.

"What? You wanted me to figure it out when I didn't see my sister cooking the meals? When I didn't see her examine another body? I'm not stupid. You outsiders should just keep your thoughts to yourselves! You have been no help since you got here. What are you doing? You're just traumatizing this town more than anything. You should just leave!" She yelled at them.

Miroku grabbed her shoulder and squeezed. "That's enough Kagome. You're not the only one that is hurt by these deaths."

Kagome shoved his hand off, "Why does it matter to you! You gave her the ring I gave you when we were younger. You should just leave with them and get off my island!"

Inuyasha knew what was going on. Midoriko was talking, not Kagome. He looked at Hiten; he had the look of Drakkar. They were reliving the past or something.

Kagome stormed off into the fields. She wasn't seen till later that night.

Inuyasha set a plate of food on the table for her. She didn't even look at it. "I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten at all today. Eat." Inuyasha said then sat down across from her.

"I'm not sure you understood. I'm not hungry." Kagome said looking at him.

"Kagome, you need to eat. Do not make me shove it down your throat."

She looked at the food and picked the fork up. She started eating it. Against her will.

Sango and Hiten walked down the stairs. "We are going to look at the spring real quick. Hiten swears we left something behind." Sango said.

Kagome looked at the two. "Don't get killed."

Sango smiled, "We won't."

When they left Kagome pushed the plate away. "Done."

"Now was that so hard?" Inuyasha asked picking the plate up.

"Is it ok for them to be walking out there?"

Inuyasha looked at her, "Hiten will protect Sango."

"No he won't." She said and went to her bedroom.

Inuyasha thought about that while he washed the dishes. What did she mean?

"What did you leave out here that is so important Hiten?" Sango asked as she watched Hiten search around the spring for something.

"I can't remember. It was something important though." He said standing up.

"It can wait. Come on; let's go back to the hut. I'm tired." Sango said walking back towards the forest.

Hiten walked towards her. "Fine."

They walked about half way through the forest when Hiten stopped Sango.

"What's wrong now?" she asked him.

"Nothing, just I think we should take a different way."

She looked at him then rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with this way?"

"Trust me."

Those two words burned her ears. She couldn't trust him. She never did. He grabbed her hand and pulled her a different way. They walked about two minutes when he stopped again.

"Don't tell me you want to take a different path." She said.

"No, that's not why I stopped." He said.

"Then why did you stop Hiten?"

He picked her up by the armpits and walked with force towards a tree. Sango felt something pierce through her back and out her stomach. She looked down wide eyed. Blood came out of her mouth. "You…were…the…killer." She strained.

"Yes, I was." He sighed. He took out a piece of paper and nailed it to her chest. She looked at him. "I wasn't going to kill you but you were starting to figure out that I was the killer. So, I had to get rid of you." He grabbed her left hand and took a knife out. He cut her left finger off and put it in his pocket. "It was good knowing you Sango." He said then left. He walked over to the chapel and nailed the finger onto the door quietly. He made sure no one saw him then went back to Kagome's hut. He locked the door and went to the bedroom he was given. Inuyasha wasn't in there so he had the bed to himself. He fell asleep, fast and easy.

March 19, 1955, 12:47 am, Sango Yank was murdered on Drakkar Island.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed! Tell me your thoughts. Tootles ^.^ **


	10. The Missing Finger

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! It's longish. One more chapter to go till it's done! Enjoy!**

**I do NOT own Inuyasha and company.**

* * *

_Chapter ten: The Missing Finger_

The town was woken to a blood curdling scream. Everyone walked out to see what was going on. Kagome and Inuyasha ran to where the scream came from. A woman was standing in front of the chapel covering her eyes. Miroku was staring at the door. Kagome walked over to him. "What's wrong Miroku?"

She looked past him, that when she saw it. Nailed on the door was a finger. On the finger was the ring Miroku gave Sango. "Oh no…"

"She was the sixth one Kagome, her, an outsider." Miroku said. His voice cracked, he was crying. The tears fell.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, she shook her head. He knew who it was. He turned around and looked over the town. Her body would be somewhere obvious. Kikyo was killed at the spring, so he should start in the woods. He started walking towards the forest. He looked back at Kagome who was leaning over Miroku who had fallen to his knees. He looked back at the forest. He smelled it now. How could he be so blind? The smell of Sango's blood filled his senses.

He walked half way into the forest and looked to his left. He walked towards a tree and around it. There was Sango's body. He looked away for a moment then looked back at her. "Who did this Sango?"

There was a rustling sound behind him and he looked. Kagome was standing there, only it was Midoriko. She walked over to him and touched his cheek. "She told you who it was and you let her go out with him last night."

He looked back at her, "Hiten?"

Midoriko nodded. "He kills Inuyasha. Be careful. He could kill you next."

Kagome came back to her self and she looked at Sango. "Miroku can not see this. He would be devastated."

"I think he already is." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked back at him.

"You should go back to the hit. I'll have Kouga get her off and take her back to the hut." She said.

"No, I'll get her down." He approached the tree and grabbed her hand. They were ice cold. He pulled on her and her body started to lean forward. Her body began to slide and gruesome noises could be heard. Her body slid off the branch and into his arms. He laid her down and ripped the paper off of her. "The bastard."

"We both warned you Inuyasha. Why didn't you realize it?" Kagome asked.

"I've know him for a few years. How could I have thought it was him?" He asked.

"The evidence was all there. You were just blind."

Inuyasha bent down and picked Sango's body up. "Well I'm not anymore." He walked past Kagome. "Act like you don't know it's him. He has to kill one more girl tonight. We'll strike then."

Kagome nodded and watched him as he left the forest. She walked over and placed her hand on the tree. It was covered in her blood. "You knew Sango. Why did you go?"

She stood there for a while longer then left. The smell of blood was starting to get to her. She walked into the town and noticed everyone was gathered around Miroku. They were having prayer outside today. She walked into her hut and to the autopsy room. Inuyasha and Hiten were looking at their partner.

Kagome put a pair of gloves on and walked over to the body.

"I thought you weren't into this kind of stuff." Hiten said.

"With Kikyo gone I have to take her position; I was trained in the doctor field to." Kagome said. She picked the body up, which amazed both men, and put it on the cleaning table. Kagome turned the hose on and started to clean the body. She started with the hair and head and worked her way down, taking the clothing off on the way. After the body was clean she picked it back up and put it back on the table. "She obviously died from being pushed onto the branch. The nail was put into her after she died." Kagome said and pulled the nail out.

"So, who killed her?" Hiten asked.

"You were the last one with her." Kagome said, looking at him.

"Are you saying I picked her up and pushed her onto that branch? My partner?" He asked.

"It could be possible."

"She came home with me. It's not my fault if she leaves this place after dark." Hiten said raising his voice a bit.

"The locks on my door were all locked. There's no way she could have left after you two came back. And where did she sleep if Inuyasha was in my bed?" Kagome pulled the gloves off her hands.

"I don't know. She's a detective, she can be sneaky." Hiten said.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. His fist where clenched together and his eyes were strained on Hiten. Kagome walked to the freezer and opened the lid. Her dead sister was staring back at her. She walked back to Sango and picked her body up. She placed it over Kikyo's body and closed the lid. "Start doing your job. Figure out who did this." She walked out the door and walked towards the chapel.

"Don't tell me you think I did it to." Hiten said.

"I don't know what to think right now." Inuyasha said. He walked into the hut. He couldn't believe Hiten was acting this way. He walked to the front door and opened it. It was already getting dark outside. He watched as everyone walked to their huts and Miroku closed the chapel door. He didn't see Kagome anywhere though. Maybe she came in through the back door. He walked back to the room and Hiten was gone as well. "Shit." He ran out the door and scanned the area. "Kagome is the last girl."

Kagome looked around here. She felt bark pressing into her back and she tried to move but couldn't. She looked down at her body and saw the rope around her body. She looked up. "Who's there?"

A figure stepped out from behind a tree. "You know, you women just know everything. I didn't want to kill Sango, I really didn't, but she left me no choice. She knew it was me, just like you."

"Hiten! Let me go you bastard!" Kagome yelled at him.

He walked over to her. He touched her cheek and ran his fingers over her skin. "Kagome, don't you see it? You and I are meant for each other." He leaned close to her ear, "Our souls are meant for each other."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was not meant for him, she didn't even like him. He killed all the girls, and he killed her sister.

"Get away from her Hiten!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Damn, how did you find us?" Hiten asked facing him.

"I'm a dog demon; I have an acute sense of smell."

"Well take your doggie but back to the hut. This is between Kagome and me."

"You killed all those girls. You killed Sango. I'm not about to leave Kagome here with you."

"Why did you kill those girls Hiten?" Kagome asked.

"Why? Well, it is my job. I'm Drakkar reincarnated. I have to kill them."

"I didn't see you here last time the girls were killed." Kagome said.

"Last time I was sneakier. I've gotten older so I needed a cover. Your sister was just a bonus for me."

Kagome snapped at that. She leashed towards Hiten but was held back by the ropes. She struggled to get to him but couldn't.

Inuyasha looked at her. She was beginning to look more like Midoriko. Her body glowed a bright pink color. The roped went up in flames and Kagome walked towards Hiten. "You're job was not to kill those girls. Your job was to prevent mixed mating. Because of our pass life's we caused so much turmoil. You were sent back to this world to prevent any further happenings of the sort." Midoriko now looked at Inuyasha. She pointed at him then looked back at now Drakkar. "That is what happened when you started to neglect your responsibilities. I'm surprised you weren't shot down by the gods from the heaven by now."

Drakkar looked at Inuyasha then at Midoriko. "Then why were you sent here my love? Tell me why the gods want to torture me with your presence?"

"Someone had to stop you." Thunder broke the conversation. The three looked up towards the sky. Lightening struck down. The wind picked up and shook the trees. Midoriko looked at Drakkar. "Prepare for death my love." She said.

"You won't be able to kill me." Drakkar said. His hand lit a light blue color. A sword with a lightening bolt on the blade came from his hand. He held it up to his face and looked at Midoriko. She had done the same, only the blade of her sword sakura petals on it. "Are you ready to die?"

"Are you?" Midoriko asked. Drakkar smirked. He charged her. With every swing he threw at her she blocked. The rain pelted down and hit their faces. Midoriko swung at him. She scratched his arm. "Damn it." She scoffed.

Inuyasha watched on the side line as the two past lovers fought. The rain made it hard to see everything. The ground was slippery and the wind made the two fighters cold.

Midoriko was starting to weaken. Drakkar knew it to. "Give up love! I will win this fight!"

"No you won't! I will kill you this night!" Midoriko yelled. Her hair clung to her face. She could almost barely make out Drakkar. Block the left, block the right, he's gaining on you.

Drakkar knocked Midoriko down. She looked up at him. He had a face of victory. He held his sword above his head, lightening struck down. Midoriko swung her sword up as he pushed his down.

Inuyasha just saw a blur of what happened.

Drakkar stared at his love. The only woman who stole his heart. She was crying. He chuckled. "I guess you could do it." He said. He fell to his knees. He pulled the sword out from his chest. He fell to his side and stared at Midoriko.

She long ago pulled the sword out of her stomach. She looked at him. "Now that my deed is done I can return to the heavens. Your soul will be judged Drakkar. I will not be there to help you." She looked up to the skies. Her body glowed pink. "I always loved you Drakkar. Through time our souls have traveled, to end here and not even return together. It did pain me to thrust that sword into you, yet you did it with great ease." Midoriko coughed up blood. "Goodbye Drakkar. May the gods have mercy on your soul."

Inuyasha watched as Midoriko's soul left Kagome's. It floated up to the sky and disappeared beyond the clouds. He looked at Drakkar. He walked over to them. "You killed Kagome."

Drakkar looked at him. "Don't get your doggie senses in a bend. She killed me as well." Drakkar laughed. "Ha, may the gods have mercy on my soul." Inuyasha watched as his soul went towards the skies as well.

He looked at Kagome. Tears fogged his eyes; his hair clung to his face. She looked so peaceful. He clenched his hands. He looked towards the skies and yelled. "Give her back!" he fell to his knees. Mud splashed onto Kagome's face. He leaned over her and wiped it away. Dirt smeared on her face. He leaned back and sat in the mud. He pinched his nose bridge and let the tears fall.

Kagome was dead.

* * *

**Let me know what you all thought! Hope you enjoyed it, one more chapter left! Tootles ^.^**


	11. A World Without You

**Alrighty guys, this is the last chapter of this story! I hope you all enjoyed this story. Sorry about any spelling errors. I'm currently using word-pad since I got a new pc. :/ bleh. But enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters, of Inuyasha. Thank you.**

* * *

_Chapter Eleven: A World Without You_

The sun shone bright over the small island of Drakkar. The wind made the trees dance and the flowers cascade down to the ground. All of the village people had been taken to the main land of Japan. Inuyasha walked over to the grave sights of the seven girls who died. He looked at all of them. Placing a single flower at the tomb stones. Each girl deserved better but Miroku said to not remove them from the island. He looked back up the hill. Miroku stood there with Inuyasha's pregnant wife and three year old daughter, Mia.

He waved to them. Mia smiled and waved to him. She was holding a little white daisy in her small hand. She ran forward to her father. She grabbed his hand and looked up at him. "You done daddy?" She asked.

"Yes Mia, I'm ready." Inuyasha said, going back up to his wife and Miroku. He hugged his wife and they walked back to the chapel. The three adults sat at a table drinking some tea. Mia sat on the floor playing with her doll.

"It's been three years since the death of them." Miroku said. "I still dream of Sango."

Inuyasha watched the man. He twisted the ring on his finger, the ring from Sango's finger. "When are you going to leave?" he asked Miroku.

"When I am ready to leave my home." Miroku said looking at Mia. "I'm not ready to just up and leave."

"Sango would have wanted you to leave." Inuyasha said.

"I cant leave her here though. I just cant." He said taking a sip of his drink.

Inuyasha looked at his wife then back at Miroku. "You can come stay with us. We have an extra room you can use and you can get a job at the local church. Miroku, staying here is doing nothing for you. You've gotten skinny because the lack of food and you've become pail. You need to leave."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha then at his wife, "How did you leave? You were the one most attached to this island, yet you just left."

The woman looked at him and touched her throat, she looked at Inuyasha and touched his arm. "You know she can't talk."

Miroku looked at her and touched her cheek. "How the gods were cruel on you. You did nothing, Kagome."

She looked down at her hands, it was true. After Midoriko left her body the gods punished her for falling in love with a demon. They took away her voice and made her a mute. Thankfully she was given her life back, Midoriko convinced the gods to spare her for she did nothing wrong. She looked at Miroku and touched her heart.

Miroku sighed, "Yes, the gods were harsh on you for something your human soul could not help." He looked down at Mia, "But they blessed you with such a beautiful girl, and a soon to be boy."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. She was thankful that she could have children. Mia was such a blessing and now there son that was going to be born in two months time. She rubbed her stomach. Inuyasha touched her arm and she smiled at him.

"There's no reason for me to stay here anymore I guess." Miroku said leaning back. "Being with my favorite mute person might do some good for me."

Kagome hit his arm lightly and pouted. "What? It was a complement!"

Inuyasha smirked a bit. "So then you will return to the main land with us and become a normal priest living with a mute person, her demon husband, and demon child. That's irony for you."

Miroku squinted. "I shall purify you two one day."

Inuyasha gave him a hard stare, "You try and you'll regret it monk."

Miroku laughed and put his arms in front of him. "Don't worry, I was only joking."

Kagome stood and walked over to Mia, she touched her wrist and looked at Inuyasha. He nodded. "Well it's getting late, shall we take our leave?"

Miroku stood and stretched a bit. "Let me go gather my things." He walked to the back room as the family walked to the front.

Kagome gave Inuaysha a weird look. "This will be good for him Kagome, you'll see. This island is suffocating him."

Kagome pointed to Inuyasha then her lips then to herself. "Ya I know it's the same thing I told you, and look at you now. You're pregnant, you have a beautiful daughter, and dashingly handsome husband who is the best cop in the city and you have a nice house with enough money." He picked Mia up, "he will become a priest at the church and have a happy go lucky life." he kissed her cheek.

Miroku walked out to them with a bag swung over his shoulder. "Well, let's leave before the sun goes down."

Kagome looked at Miroku and nodded her head. They walked out to the helicopter they came over in and got in. Mia sat in Kagome's lap and looked out the window. They flew over the graves and Mia pointed to them. "Mommy, who are those people?" Kagome looked out the window and saw no one. She looked at Mia and gave her a confused look. "They are dressed in robes." Kagome smiled and took out a piece of paper and pen. She wrote down two names and showed it to Mia. "Midoriko and Drakkar?"

Kagome nodded. They had returned to the land of the living to pay their respects to the ones that died.

Kagome looked back at the graves, she sent a prayer up to the heavens,_ "Please keep us safe until the day we meet again."_

* * *

**Hey all, I hope you enjoyed this story! Look out for more to come! Tootles ^^**


End file.
